


岛

by melodrama_L



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama_L/pseuds/melodrama_L
Summary: 旧文存放
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	岛

1  
凑崎没想过这样的事会发生在自己身上，于偏远小岛的海岸遇见因航船失事而跳海逃生的航海家。像是小说里才会发生的事——虽然她自己就是个来海岛度假的小说家。开口才发现两人语言并不相通。“sana”“im nayeon”互相指着自己做了自我介绍，尾随她回屋的人在路上一脸沉闷。  
林娜琏有预计过失事的可能，毋宁说，这件事其实一直盘绕在脑海，伴随她漫长的练习生涯，并在这次启航前预感达到顶峰。但她还是毅然决然踏上旅途，带着母亲的罗盘与地图，寻找那座她名字烂熟于心的无人岛。母亲的遗愿，她的梦想，或是两者混合在一起。她并不愿细想。  
两人睡一张床，林娜琏在熄灯前一直捧着地图看，她防水携带故而幸存下来的那张。凑崎难免好奇。冒险的故事她听了不少，也看了不少，没想到亲自遇上了，主人公却是与她语言不相通的人。再加上她们才刚认识，她也不太好意思主动。内向的天性压着她往后，作家的直觉又推着她向前，凑崎将床翻动出细微的声响。林娜琏注意到身侧人纠起的眉毛，心下了然，又碍于关系，只好略微侧过身子，将地图面向对方。凑崎感受到光影的变化，转头看林娜琏一副认真的样子，却在下一秒偷瞄，两人视线撞个正着。  
“nayeon.”  
木屋主人的声音如同本人五官带给人的感觉，小巧精致，尾调弯着旋儿，林娜琏耳朵被勾破似了烫。凑崎搭上她臂弯，脑袋也凑到跟前。林娜琏偏头避开些，随即感受到身侧人也跟着坐直身体，挽着她的手立马松开放下。她倒没有这么介意…林娜琏有些不自然地摸了摸鼻头。  
老实说，她睡不着觉。虽然成功逃生，还有幸遇到人收留她，可这一切的背后，是自己全然失败的航行。林娜琏有些烦躁的拉扯下头发，攥紧另一只手中的罗盘，身后凑崎呼吸平稳。熄灯不久后对方就睡着了，林娜琏既松一口气，又被陌生环境围绕出孤寂。现在这片刻安宁不是由于内心满足而获得的宁静，而是意外搁浅而强迫的虚空，林娜琏屈起指节蹭到罗盘背后的刻痕。她想要快点离开，离开这座不属于她的小岛。  
凑崎坐在餐桌看早餐完毕后主动帮忙的人在厨房的背影。洗碗会过两遍水，是个左利手…凑崎的眉毛微妙地挑起，她记得对方吃饭这类却是右手。大小臂线条匀称，肌肉紧实…手，很漂亮。面色平静，又好像有什么悲伤的东西在流动。意识到这点，她更打定主意等林娜琏收拾好就带对方到码头去——在岛的另一侧。  
这座小岛其实是有些许人口的，凑崎不过是挑了偏僻的地方住下。昨夜看对方盯着地图半天仍是困惑的样子，想来领国的测绘师并没有记录这里。带对方去码头，让对方离开，这就是这位陌生航海家想要的吧？  
突如而至的大雨打乱凑崎的善解人意，计划书被雨水打湿贴在身上，多少令人难受，凑崎抱着腿在炉壁前坐下，试图烘烤干些许失意。林娜琏在沙发上坐着，心里也失望。本来还想趁好天气到外面转转，顺便，找找出路。她心虚看凑崎一眼，发现后者正微张着嘴发呆，整个人懵懵的。林娜琏叹一口气。按理说，离开这件事，本来可以指望凑崎帮助，可不知为何她对于要这么快就主动提出要求有些于心不忍。  
或许是因为早餐时对方因有人可以分享面包显而易见迸发的开心？林娜琏不记得自己是会轻易被这些动摇的人，更何况，对方看样子是主动到这岛上来。恣意的神态无法骗人，凑崎分明享受这样的生活，享受一个人，她又在担心些什么呢？为一个素不相识的人担心。林娜琏又摸出自己随身携带的罗盘在掌间摩挲，她不如担心担心自己。临行前妹妹受伤的神情又撞进心里，林娜琏下意识裹紧身上的毛毯。  
“为什么一定要去？”  
小朋友泪眼婆娑，像要生离死别。林娜琏自知没法解释清楚，只好搂紧妹妹安慰。母亲失事时妹妹还小，父亲在那之后也严禁家中有航海相关讨论。小的还未受母亲带领身体力行体会，老的则因母亲擅作主张而恼羞成怒。他们两人都无法理解，无法理解林娜琏从小耳濡目染的生活。母亲对冒险的狂热倾泻到她身上，林娜琏自小就在航船模型里长大，只不过那些童年回忆都在母亲遇难后随父亲举家搬迁而抛弃。  
为什么一定要去？  
林娜琏也在无数个日夜问自己。没有答案，她只能对着母亲的遗物发愣。一张地图，一只罗盘。母亲疯狂迷恋的无人岛，早在很小就漂浮在她心里。父亲驱逐岛，就是驱逐她。无处可依，她想她一定要上岛。可能是她的命运吧。少年人摸不清前路，也只跟着心中的念想漂浮。可现在她坠海了。梦被折断半只翅膀，林娜琏能听到它在地面悲号挣扎的呻吟。  
血腥味，咸腥泪，林娜琏用袖子揩一下脸。雨不知什么时候停了，原本在炉壁前的人也早就不见。她在屋前的躺椅上寻到凑崎，对方正安然沐浴在雨后晴天下。山花烂漫，阳光揉碎花瓣，七彩光晕此彼不分悬浮空中，随风而栖。对方是这样笑着的，凑崎是这般散漫的。林娜琏心里倏尔生出类似羡慕的情绪。躺椅上的人侧头注意到她，招招手，林娜琏顺从地靠近，却在一步之遥拒绝了对方共享一张躺椅的好意。一人坐着，一人站着，也没有人打破宁静。  
准备晚餐时的亲密接触倒是意料之外。林娜琏本以为独居人在这方面总归熟练些，没成想厨房传来的声音能让她在客厅坐立不安。沙拉汁溅得到处都是，甚至连只需切片的熟食也，形状惨不忍睹，林娜琏目瞪口呆立在料理台一侧，凑崎注意到她的到来还很不好意思的挽了下耳侧的头发。  
对方确实该为这般景象感到不好意思，林娜琏皱皱鼻子，拍着凑崎肩膀想让她出去将残局留给自己处理。垂手时拂过对方腰身，凑崎一下尖叫着躲开，将林娜琏吓得哆嗦。好敏感。像找到害羞的开关，她再度伸手想要逗弄对方，被凑崎一下拍在手背。林娜琏讪笑着收回手却仍停在原地乐不可支。凑崎想说别笑了吧，出口前又停顿，最终只好不轻不重推搡下她肩膀。  
这一觉林娜琏睡得安稳许多，连带第二天起床都精神不少。下楼时凑崎已经准备好面包和果酱，双手交叠在餐桌一副等她的样子。林娜琏快步走到座位坐下，露出一个腼腆的笑容。凑崎愣一下又低头掩饰，不动神色将热茶分给对方。用餐过程很和谐，只在最后一勺果酱的归处出现“分歧”。两人同时做出“请”的手势，互相注意到对方动作，又同步笑出声来。  
凑崎喜欢草莓酱，而这也是家里最后一罐了，可是林娜琏看起来也很喜欢的样子。小心思作耸，她咬着下唇向对方摆摆手。林娜琏见对面仰着脸的人露出理解的神情——对一勺果酱的慷慨，同时又在毛毯一侧掀开一角透露可怜。凑崎面对林娜琏视线的巡礼愈发神情明媚：熟悉的朋友骗不过，面对陌生人，总归是…她瞪大眼见面前人毫不犹豫将最后一勺果酱舀走。  
明明该屡试不爽，才对啊。  
林娜琏表面不动声色抹着草莓酱，实则侧眼留神此时将刀叉弄得兵乓作响的人。虽然才相处两天，可她已然发现凑崎真的很爱装，虚张声势的样子让人发笑，因受挫而嘟嘴的模样则更可爱些。莫名感到愉悦，林娜琏咬面包的声音都大了些，惹得凑崎看她一眼，干脆扔下餐具离开。仍旧坐着的人目不斜视，只觉得心情更好了。也不完全因为吃到草莓酱啦，林娜琏拍拍手上的面包屑，她喜欢看凑崎吃瘪的样子。  
敢这样逗是因为知道凑崎脾气好，至少从这两天的相处来看。木屋主人此时正坐在主卧书桌前，林娜琏在一旁的单人沙发上啜着热茶，心底又有于坠海失重的废墟中萌发出来的小小庆幸。凑崎对她很主动，林娜琏为此安心不少，她本不是擅长靠近的人。本来因语言不通而预计的摩擦鲜少出现，两人和谐到她出现相配的错觉。是错觉吧。林娜琏盯着此时伏案写作的人目不转睛。对方…是作家吗？这个想法没由来让她捏紧杯子。她知道凑崎总爱默不作声观察她，她从来对视线敏感。林娜琏起身往书桌走，原本专心致志的人在她刚靠近便一下弹开合上本子，抬起头来看她。  
“nayeon？”  
凑崎见来者面色不善，想要去勾垂在一旁的指尖，被林娜琏轻轻挣开。对方向她摇摇头，径直掠过书桌，来到不远处的窗口站定。凑崎跟上去磨蹭到并排。  
今天太阳很好，扑面而来的还有新鲜泥土的气息。能在潮湿的海岛上晒晒太阳，这本挺好，凑崎却陡然兴致缺缺。她悄悄看一眼面对远方海平线发呆的人，心里计数着如果天气到明天还是很好，那大概就是启程的日子吧。今天山路还滑，林娜琏才又多留下来一天罢。  
航海家下午又出门看海。凑崎只病怏怏随对方去，过不了多久又觉寂寞，还是偷偷摸摸也到海边，站在更高处的礁石上，看海也看林娜琏。临近傍晚，天变得快，没多久晴朗的幕布就被扯下，一时风大浪大。凑崎想喊对方回家，一低头却见对方走到离海愈近的沙滩。  
黑色连绵的突岩从远处看像海滩上的病斑，林娜琏立于腐烂正中。海风吹僵半边脸压着凑崎低头，视线落在对方裸露的小腿。风浪拍人耳鸣，眩晕缠绕中她看到泡沫淹没那双裸足，浅色衣摆也染浓墨以显忠贞。不知何时而起的巨鸣声电钻般逼近，凑崎惊得抬眼——啪！在那人面前拍出比人高的海幕！凑崎目睹对方闭眼，她的血液跟着凝固——林娜琏直直站在原处被吞没。她感觉自己也被活生生撕裂开来。  
疯子。疯子！凑崎跌跌撞撞往回跑，她诅咒林娜琏被浪卷走。推开门的瞬间胃里翻江倒海，凑崎干呕着压住小腹跪下。  
喜欢这类情绪让她想吐。

2  
大抵是心悸的关系。  
人会对陌生人产生依恋吗，或是相思病，尽管那人就近在咫尺。不，总还是觉得不够近。她知道原因，只是没有承认的必要。可每一次肌肤相触都是勾勒，越刻越深，直到这块形状掉落下来，再无法隐于思绪。渴望真切的、再进一步的交流，融合，拿着这块心意去找契合的凹陷，渴求镶嵌。  
立在海边的林娜琏，被海吞没的航海家。未知混合恐惧攀在肩头，骨头兴奋到打颤，凑崎被推倒跪地。  
想要林娜琏碰她，想要林娜琏抱她。  
人对空缺的部分往往比较敏感，凑崎说不出来是好是坏，但就像写作不仅仅是写作，而更像某种生活方式，由空缺而来的敏感也成为某种内嵌的感知思维。这种思维有些时候让凑崎痛苦，更多时候让她尴尬。因为这既不属于自己，也不属于观察对象。空白除了引人遐想，没有在现实落脚的地方。  
林娜琏给她某种感觉。自那天从海边回来天气一直晴晴雨雨，对方自然也顺势留下。那日林娜琏淋了水，归家路上又遭雷雨，到现在还发着低烧。可一直烧得昏昏沉沉的人今早执意要出门看日出，凑崎不放心，也只好跟了来。被晨风吹得流鼻水，走在后一个身位的人吸吸鼻子，被前方原本大步流星的人注意到、停下来牵过她的手，稍作犹豫后放入大衣口袋。凑崎乖乖任人牵着。没错，就是这种感觉。像是聪明人特有的迟钝，林娜琏在许多生活的边角粗心，又在目标面前心无旁骛，比如方才自己埋头走把她甩下。可是在某些凑崎自己也不在意或妥协的方面，对方却要注意到。林娜琏会关照她一时兴起从林中摘回的绿植，还会帮她爬树摘果子，在她觉得好奇又碍于高度想要放弃时。凑崎曾撞到林娜琏边给绿植浇水边嘴里念念有词，末了还用手轻轻抚摸叶瓣，纯情得很。她承认自己当时有被戳到。  
对方的敏感和自己不一样。自己的关心像某种自爱的扩大，推己及人，林娜琏的话，凑崎歪着脑袋看眼前面对日出目不转睛的人，咂巴下嘴，目光又转到被刺破的流心蛋黄。林娜琏的话，像这太阳一样，搞不懂，但终归有自己的轨迹吧。  
朝阳总被冠以圣洁。凑崎曾在凌晨被好友拉着登山观赏日出，她打着哈欠泪眼婆娑，看朋友在一旁兴奋不已。这不美吗？朋友这般问，神采飞扬，凑崎却只想说你没看到太阳困得都将红泪掉到你身上。你好没品，朋友听闻回复后超嫌弃地摆手。凑崎回想到这兀自笑出声来，倒在一旁林娜琏肩膀。对方调整下姿势让她更舒服些，目光却未离开海平面分毫。原本隐隐在胸腔叫嚣的许多疑惑莫名其妙化解在林娜琏不咸不淡的神情中，凑崎揉了下眼。  
她自小问题就多，总追着父亲问。男人不耐烦，只打发道没那么多为什么。成长更像被锁于屋内，四面墙都是投影，掌控权却在屋外。凑崎抱着娃娃缩在角落，被迫直视无法更换的碟片。一切喧哗与光影叫嚣这是你的生活，于是她跟着复读这是我的生活，直到除此之外别无生活。凑崎原先以为逃开就能跳出盒子，后来反倒觉得进入另一个圈套。  
盒子可以有很多形式。  
无痛只是追求的一种，体感在年轻人中很流行。朋友吐槽恋情会将其比作项目——完成得好坏与否，将生活过成工作，明码标价、条分缕析。凑崎盯着林娜琏寡淡的脸走神，爱被视为神经症，浪漫又可悲，她转念想到对方的罗盘。或许林娜琏不一样，她有真正向往的执着与坚持——但这好像同时成为现下坠海悲剧的源头。那绝大部分人并没有爱又算不算某种幸运，人不需要很多爱也可以活得很好。  
林娜琏是个乖小孩。凑崎心中的泥塑变着形，一刀切重了，赶紧又捧一把按上去——不完全乖的那种，她在心中加上。虽然用小孩这个形容似乎不太恰当，凑崎瞟一眼正抱着膨化食品将漫画书翻得哗啦作响的人，顿了顿，又决定还是暂作保留。林娜琏注意到书桌前的人摊开本子盯着自己发愣，故意将包装袋弄出声响，那人这才回过神似看向她的眼。  
你要吗？林娜琏举着一块薯片招招手。凑崎见对方又露出标志性的笑容，趴在床上招摇着双腿，一时间竟失语，被抓包似，合上日记本拿住调头就走。林娜琏眼神跟着对方移动出房门，原本屈起的腿也垂下。  
凑崎从早上看完日出回来就不太对劲，或者说，从好几天前开始。她能很明显感受到凑崎探查意图的增加。可无论这些关心出于善意还是好奇，她都不喜欢。这超出了她的接受范围，排斥是应激反应，林娜琏自认有在努力控制，敏感与谨慎还是占了上风。像是摆餐具会照顾她的左利手——尽管她右手也很熟练，这本是体贴的举动，但在混合了内心对对方的猜疑后，一下就变了味道。  
凑崎锐利得像把刀，她突然庆幸两人无法交流。  
想将林娜琏生吞活剥。  
凑崎坐在地上，举着小刀的左手轻微颤抖着。屋内点的烛火，视野并不算明晰，而她正试图就着微光修剪指甲。她喜欢这种模糊的感觉，未知纠缠在一起，狂热者在干净的小道上起舞，下一秒，“嘶”，就有受伤的可能。凑崎任伤口淌血。  
视线被遮挡，林娜琏跪在面前托住她的手。口…指腹被温热包裹，伤口处好像更烫了。舌尖，上目线，飘红的眼尾，林娜琏是不是又烧严重了。伤口没有很深，凑崎思绪飘荡，任对方简单吸吮后拿来药品处理。等待创可贴的间隙，血丝再度冒头，凑崎跟着心痒，林娜琏正好皱眉靠近。  
抹在了对方脸上。  
林娜琏下意识后退，目光戒备起来。脸颊肉沾染血迹多少违和，凑崎却看得痴迷。冷淡的人疏离，就像晨光没有温度，人却总要沉醉于熹微的吐露…而月亮，是夜的伤口。这不美吗？好友赏物的闲情突然联通。美，当然了。凑崎压着双肩将人磕在床尾。  
林娜琏抵得住面前人的入侵，却抵不过高烧，凑崎越凑越近，鼻尖似有若无勾一下血水，她咬紧牙关。怎么会有人用眼睛蹭人。颧骨感受到眼窝的凹陷，凑崎闭着眼，睫毛扫得她骨头发软。林娜琏渐渐脱力。  
“sana.”  
被唤到的人只凑到耳边嘘声，牙齿磕一下颔角，在林娜琏颤抖的呼吸中游巡颈线。手刚搭上乳房就被握住手腕，凑崎顿了顿，没再动作，只是不住吻着肩背，将人往怀里压，嘴唇来到颈后。  
手腕的牵制开始松动，凑崎缓慢揉捏着，林娜琏只觉头晕目眩。身体因发烧而下沉，又被凑崎单手捞了上来，离水面一步之遥。多米诺骨牌的第一张牌面在眼前虚晃出幻影，林娜琏努力睁眼试图看清，泪水却胶合眼缝。头好痛，她扭着哭音闭上眼。  
对方顺着衣摆探了进来，冰凉的掌似血手印犯罪，又给高烧的身体带来慰藉。林娜琏发出小小的喟叹，感受对方握着她前胸的掌变了角度。是哪只手？受伤的那只么？伤口怎么办。脑袋好胀，乳首被玩弄，凑崎为什么不体谅她。白日的纯良是骗局。  
第一声呻吟泄露。林娜琏咬舌，身前人同步停滞。她知道凑崎也看到了，那张牌面，在两人之间，在凑崎膝盖与她腿心之间，在摩擦之间。纸面，要破了。  
要不要推倒。  
唇瓣摸索着相触…接吻的喉音，第一张牌倒下，凑崎抱着林娜琏起身推倒在床上。  
前戏做得粗糙。高烧似乎会传染，凑崎摸索到泉眼之间时脑袋只迷迷糊糊想幸好她先修了左手的指甲。被寻路人轻探穴口，陌生与对未知的紧张让林娜琏轻颤着闭眼，侧头于枕间寻找安慰。凑崎望着眼前绷紧的颈线放慢动作。“nayeon、nayeon…”起初请求注意的呼唤没能得到回应，于是后面拉长了声调大有被欺负的可怜。身下人依旧闭着眼，只有胸口不规律的起伏泄露不平。凑崎干脆停下来。指尖褶皱横压神经，一如两人间无法抚平的粗粝。她突然揪心起来。  
闭眼陷入黑暗的人摸不准身上人的沉默，昏暗潮热的感官中只剩对方插入的长短，指缘的形状，骨节的凸起，她白日亲自摸索过的手。林娜琏软绵绵勾着对方脖颈将人锁到近身。凑崎很轻，骨架有些硌人，但同时又像薄厚适中的棉被，让人安心又不至于压抑。心上惦了些重量，林娜琏正准备做些什么，下身突兀的侵入一下斩断余裕，身上埋在颈肩的人齿尖刺入皮肤。热气球被刺破，堕落与火舌交互舔咬。热度自不同处升腾，林娜琏另一只手攀上凑崎肩头。  
不知道是不是左手的关系，凑崎不得章法的进出搅得林娜琏锁眉。混乱搅合快感于小腹摩擦出躁热，她再不满，还是在被推向边缘时不自觉缠上凑崎，敏感处的突袭激得她差点夹不住对方腰背。  
身下人紧紧锁住自己颤抖，凑崎侧过脸看对方一副被揉皱的样子。月亮终于不再无动于衷垂钓望月人的思念，月光也可以打碎么？“nayeon、nayeon”凑崎用鼻梁划开对方侧颈成流的汗，嘴唇贴着动脉喃喃自语。指骨抵着内壁屈起，后脑须发被揪扯的疼痛同步对方的闷哼。被操弄的人手脚痉挛，大腿止不住要逃。凑崎前倾的肩膀抵在林娜琏锁骨，紧紧压住她。身体半浮半沉，林娜琏难耐得咬唇，又被凑崎操开。溺水者张嘴窒息。  
勃起的珠圆抵着指腹，登岛、登岛，于波涛汹涌中追逃。游水者恶意或天真，浮球都是唯一的救赎。于是听闻身下人很小声嘟嚷她名字，音节掰碎两块，塞一半给她，小孩子倔强又委屈般退让。凑崎堆砌的城堡积木被林娜琏一脚踢散，边界开了口，是暗示是引诱，她随对方逃亡。抽插伴随每一次磨碾，拇指晕开呻吟，肩愈受力，凑崎做得愈凶。好似都要对方痛，看究竟谁更痛。  
肩头破痕的刺痛推倒凑崎一下顶到最深，又在林娜琏抽着鼻子咬住自己时狠狠按刺下去。断音横卧，攀附在她背部的手收紧又滑落。掌缘的体液顺重力递延，凑崎撑起点身子，脑海一时只剩对方收放脱轨的喘息，以及她指尖，另一处心跳。  
空荡的房间变成欲望的回音筒，凑崎落在胸腹的吻蜇得林娜琏心头委屈。她抬手遮住眼睛，支起另一只腿碰碰对方示意，没想到反被贴得愈紧些。太阳穴发紧，林娜琏咬着口腔内的软肉尽量控制声音。眼下的暗示究竟寓意几何她并不愿去想，况且她还没有…很缓过来，关于高潮，或是和对方做爱这件事。和凑崎做爱，在陌生人家里做爱，在不知名的、她失事坠落的海岛上做爱。荒唐倒灌，泪液顺流，林娜琏收紧环绕面部的手臂。发烧确实会让人降智，她没头没脑的想。  
原本安静趴着的人倏尔转头，盯着眼前臂缘下的阴影试图确认些什么。起身探查的意图被阻止，林娜琏埋头于她肩侧，扣住自己的腰。凑崎心里被灌了水，思绪下潜变得遥远模糊。回抱住对方，她突然释怀。其实不需要开口去刻画，强调，或是确认些什么。不需要反驳，也不需要认同。拥抱，只需要拥抱，紧紧的拥抱，没有什么比心口相贴的拥抱更好的了。  
当言语失效，身体便成为隐喻。

3  
明明抵在她后背却还是抱着自身锁骨的姿态，将自己圈起来。林娜琏先一步醒来，肩胛骨感知到凑崎手肘凸起，没由来感到疲倦。她在心中叹气，连带对凑崎昨夜行为的抱怨也模糊了几分。拉开被子的动作尽量放轻，在林娜琏能支起半边手臂前后背肌肤传来摩擦，凑崎将手搭在了她腰腹。准备起身的人一下僵住，又在身后接连传来的咂嘴声中眉目舒展。什么嘛，原来没醒。手背相触的瞬间，对方却是一下弹开了。有些好笑的转身，在林娜琏能确认任何事情前，凑崎先一步裹着被子连轴转滚至床的另一侧，留下她赤条条愣在原地。  
还是没醒。  
抱怨自另一处升起，林娜琏抬脚踹了那团圆滚滚的东西几下，在凑崎还迷糊着双眼时一把将枕头甩到那张欠打的脸上。一半呜咽，一半接受，凑崎在林娜琏目光洗礼下将枕头抱到怀中。  
“nayeon~”  
竟然在撒娇。林娜琏一阵恶寒，逃也似飞离卧室，将木地板踩出军乐的鼓点，凑崎被逗乐的笑声让“咚咚”下楼的人捏紧了拳头。  
林娜琏能承受刀戎相见，却不怎么招架的住小打小闹，而这是凑崎的领地。  
就像初见时对方毫不遮掩的兴趣，凑崎也将喜欢洒出来，林娜琏无法视而不见。对方快她一步，林娜琏不知怎的反而想退让。她又…谈不上喜欢凑崎。麻烦，林娜琏最终归因于此。举止相契只在范围内，她知晓自己不算真正好脾气的人，同时也不愿承认自己有求于人——凑崎什么时候才带她去码头？  
至少还不是今天。  
许是入了雨季，阴晴缠绵没完没了，林娜琏立在门前有些埋怨地捶着门框。雨水顺着屋檐不断滑落，水帘似，她负气抬脚踢了几下——当然除了把鞋子搞湿，并不能解什么气。郁闷地回头，昨夜乘人之危的人正安详地窝在沙发看书。林娜琏屏气靠近对方，凑崎便感应似抬起头看她。  
暖黄色的日光灯照在眼下这张一无所知的脸，未上色的瓷娃娃般干净，单纯的目光让她心里发紧。纷乱的思绪绞在一起，航行的失败，无法离开的烦躁，还有，离家的不安。记忆中的脸与眼前人逐渐重合。姐姐，姐姐，清明的眼是迫害。  
“姐姐为什么抛下我？”  
要她负罪。  
“姐姐不喜欢我吗？”  
要她羞愧。  
可是要告诉小孩子这与你无关未免有些残忍。离开的理由可以是私人的，离开本身则不是。父亲轻蔑的神态又迈着傲慢步伐踩在脑海，林娜琏脑仁一阵刺痛。她追求的东西在父亲眼里不过是可笑而无足轻重的。男人视线狡猾，嘴角弧度胜券在握：  
“你不在乎我没关系，你妹妹还小，你也不在乎？”  
无耻。  
姐姐这个身份有些时候令她厌恶。  
林娜琏这次拍开凑崎手掌的力度大了些，甚至在客厅碰撞出回响。后知后觉自己失态，林娜琏刚晃神回到现实，眼前人早已紧紧抿唇站了起来。张了张嘴又闭上，对方泛红的手背对她进行着无声谴责，林娜琏最终伸出的手也顿在半空。凑崎低头视线来到她手臂，一时谁也没有动作，两人就这般盯着停滞于空中的解释，像两个傻瓜。凑崎最终伸手握住了她。小臂感受到拇指摩挲，林娜琏喉咙发紧，凑崎却没多做停留，随即便松开径直上楼去，神色晦暗不明。林娜琏收回手，另一只掌抚上方才温热停留的地方。  
凑崎是在写作时听到楼梯的吱呀声。  
眼见声响愈来愈近，凑崎下意识盖住纸面，又犹豫着移开几分扫视方才写下的文字，最终还是没有合上。林娜琏端着糕点来到房门前看到的就是凑崎鼓着脸面对笔记本的模样，右手夹着合上笔帽的钢笔不时戳着自己脸颊。她没忍住笑了出来，一下吸引来那人视线。顾及方才两人间的摩擦，林娜琏假模假样咳嗽两下，直视对方抬手敲了敲身侧门板。  
“nayeon……”  
小说家趴在笔记本上，脸颊肉被挤压出状似微笑的弧线向着她，有几分滑稽，又很颓丧的样子。装什么可怜啦，林娜琏腹诽。  
凑崎吃东西的样子也很随意，仰着脑袋吊起手往嘴里放。真的不会呛到么。林娜琏见对方嘴里塞得满满当当还眯起眼对她笑，脸上也挤出一个假笑回应，视线又落在对方摊开的本子。  
究竟在写什么？  
搬来板凳于左侧坐下，林娜琏在凑崎吃饱喝足后伸手在本子上点了两下。虽然也不懂，但可不可以念给她听。林娜琏用手做了个讲话的手势，凑崎就瞪着本就过分大的眼睛看着她。  
胃里又有烧灼感，凑崎转身正对笔记本，不敢看一旁侧着身子枕在单臂等她开口的人。林娜琏垂眼看到对方抵在桌缘无意识纠缠的双手，伸手用食指勾住凑崎的无名指，带着对方左手落在自己膝上，又抖腿用膝盖顶了顶对方掌心。  
无名指关节被很用力的摩挲着，被林娜琏玩玩具般不断从骨节一侧滑到另一侧，再滑回来，凸起部隐隐传来痛感。凑崎挣了一下，随即被整个握住，林娜琏轻轻摇了摇她的手。  
好不好嘛。  
凑崎觉得自己大概有点入魔。明明都没怎么听过林娜琏开口，她脑子里却已经模拟出对方撒娇的语调。有些苦恼地准备开口，一直被压制住的作弄心思突然回光返照，凑崎一下眉飞色舞，笑到露出一口大白牙来，在林娜琏疑惑的目光中声情并茂：  
“nayeon～”一次。  
“na～yeon～”两次。  
“na—”被捂住了嘴。  
凑崎扑棱着眼。林娜琏不仅手大，手劲也大，此时反手捂着她嘴，虎口卡得人心慌。她轻微呜咽两声，看对方垂着眼，脸上没什么表情，从黑发中探出的耳尖却像夕阳半落的伤口。  
被躲开了。失落迷雾般聚于无，凑崎收回手的同时林娜琏放开她。望着将盘子收拾走离开下楼的背影，平日玩闹惯的人心中少有地懊恼起来。明明只是一个玩笑而已，林娜琏看起来也不是那种严肃的人啊…前几天不还逗她玩么。凑崎指尖在本子上画圈，目光一遍遍给文字瞄边。不是会有因为害羞而回避的情况吗，她又没有在骗对方。  
我写的每个字都关于你，都是你。  
回想起林娜琏离开时促狭的眼，凑崎将纸缘揪出褶皱。所有人都信她，为什么林娜琏不？   
虽然她是有被女伴吐槽过轻浮——同时也是那位的吐槽将她赶到这个岛上。  
“凑崎，你知道吗，你的文字同你的自恋一道，令我窒息。”对方居然要在两人刚欢爱完对她说这样的话，凑崎每每回想起来都觉得惊奇。“你这样写，是不是也这样想。”女伴翻看着她的书，指着其中的猎奇片段漫不经心提出下一项指控。这和我怎么想有什么关系。约莫是少年时的口无遮拦让她多少吃了亏，凑崎当时只顾保持沉默。  
“将现实生活打成草稿，活在文字里。”对方瞟她一眼，“你在躲什么啊，凑崎。”  
她遇到一个比她还恶劣的人。  
被朋友取笑为三流作家也没什么的，本来她也只抱着博人一笑的心态。可对方为什么要拆她的台，连台柱子也撞断的那种。最和谐下混乱蛰伏，而过去那些文字无一不在为和谐做注脚。女伴如此不留情面，凑崎突然就无法再进行同样的写作，那让她生病，她被逼着离开。人在熟悉的环境中感到异化，凑崎总有被流放的屈辱。  
撕纸的手停在最后一个段落前，停在半小时前她对林娜琏的告白。突然就变得可笑了呢。可还是舍不得撕。凑崎将页面铺平，看它因腰斩而奄奄一息，抚着页面右手上的伤口刽子手般笑。  
笑她可疑的真心。  
“祈求露珠赐福花朵，让一切顺流而下。”

4  
林娜琏为什么一定要出海？  
凑崎蹲在半潮不干的礁石上沉思，海景已经有些令她麻木了。是为财富？是为自由？自由……凑崎神色变得古怪起来。当初父母分开也说是为了自由。她揪着脚下的杂草，有一下没一下。  
大人要分家，幼儿园凑崎也不懂什么更深奥的，只在客厅地板捡到破裂的协议。父母不避讳，草稿随处丢，小孩子不识几个字，只看到生活被拎出几条骨头，像狗聚在一起分食。她双手捧着纸来回扫了好几遍。  
没有她的名字。  
现在想来如此确认归属的行为当然幼稚到令人发笑。凑崎将抓在手里的杂草一把扔开，看着扬沫又想起约莫一个月前到岛的另一侧给家里打电话，是父亲接的，询问了她身在何处，却没问她何时归家。  
“你怎么都不关心我的？”她调侃道。“这不是怕打扰你么。”父亲嗓音生得好，回复听着也温柔，凑崎却在这厢咬着指甲不置可否——很难说保持距离是出于冷漠还是真正的体贴。她想她该是遗传了父亲这一点，就好像她从小是如何被糊弄，长大了就用同一套糊弄别人。是流淌在血液里的东西。如今又要在一片荒芜中寻找爱的线索，像回到过去，她对此有点厌倦。  
每日晴朗的间隙林娜琏都会到海边眺望，不仅是为了警醒自己，也有碰碰运气的成分，眼下映入眼帘的背影令她意外。凑崎平日只爱在附近林子转转，很少会到海边来。林娜琏又走近些，那人板着张脸的模样叫她挑起半边眉。大概因为对方总笑着，举止也随意，现下突然的冷淡倒叫人不适应。林娜琏隔了些空隙坐到一旁。  
本以为又是一个无谓的下午。潮气在指尖溜走，太阳晒得人发昏，林娜琏抬手遮阳，目光逐渐涣散于蓝色混合物间，直到桅杆刺破瞳孔。林娜琏起身就跑。凑崎一愣，也赶紧晃晃荡荡去追。  
两人曾有过一次尝试，那还是在林娜琏刚到的时候。怎奈走到一半晴转多云，眼看就要狂风暴雨，两人不得已折回。现下凑崎气喘吁吁跟在林娜琏身后，惊讶于对方记忆力惊人的同时，内心也好像有什么在发酵。  
林娜琏一副要甩下她的样子。  
逐渐模糊的背影突然停在前方。凑崎跟着放慢脚步，这才分神环视四周，发觉两人早已来到当初折返的地点。前方就是吊桥，林娜琏为什么不动？凑崎向高处愈近，窒息感愈重，她这才察觉到不对。烧焦的气味…扭曲的云烟…  
那座桥着火了。  
焰火嘲弄人心，浓烟摆出鬼脸。凑崎有些担忧地望向身侧，林娜琏满脸都写着不可理喻，攥着拳头额角青筋暴起。  
分明就是怪诞到无处可寻的事。  
凑崎脚尖踢着土块，林娜琏瘫在一旁双目失神。其实还有另一条路的，小说家摸着鼻头，在本该快意助人的时刻犹豫。道德鞭笞，着火的桥却魅惑于她，凑崎发出模棱两可的闷哼。她说不清，可现下的场景莫名让她兴奋，火苗沿着脊骨窜，她觉得自己头顶在冒烟。火烧得凶，烧在林娜琏身上，一如那日漫天的浪汹涌。灼热的，潮湿的，冷热交白地，吞噬林娜琏；被动，主动，短兵相接，没有什么比这更有趣。她听到自己心底的声音。  
她不会轻易放林娜琏走的，至少不是今天。她还没看够林娜琏高潮的脸，很有异曲同工之妙，不是么？再过两天好了，让她再看两天。  
小说家陶醉在自己的世界，另一边，受挫的航海家，再次被阻挠自由的人，堪堪缓过气，又立即心有不甘望向凑崎，试图在那张总是漂亮的面具上盯出些什么，可对方只是耷拉着眉毛，好似真的为她感到抱歉的样子。无路可走的暴躁郁结于心，林娜琏抚着喉咙试图下压衍生的不满。直觉告诉她凑崎并不无辜，就算不在于当下。  
那就让我看看你究竟想要什么好了。  
沉默一直维持到夜晚。  
凑崎先一步洗漱完毕窝在被窝，林娜琏一入房便感受到胶着的视线。她默不作声来到床的另一侧抱起枕头，无声诉说着分隔。客卧是未收拾的杂物间，林娜琏决定到客厅沙发将就一下。离开前被凑崎探过身子拉住，林娜琏眯着眼看被举到她眼前的纸片。是一张地图。视线巡游于边界，抱着枕头的手臂突然卸力，她有些粗鲁地抢过眼前的纸张，跌跌撞撞跑到桌边对上烛火。  
是这张岛的地图——上方赫然画出两条路线。  
林娜琏发红的眼好漂亮。凑崎抱腿坐在床沿，饶有兴致观察着烛影摇曳中极力克制些什么的人，浑然不觉城堡即将崩塌的危险讯息。她不仅不怕，她还要靠近，要去拍那根眼看就要断裂的石柱。凑崎绕到林娜琏身后亲她因低头而暴露的椎骨。嘴唇下的身体轻微颤抖着，露骨的暗示，她即将失去些什么，又即将获得些什么。破碎与圆满哪一个先到？  
凑崎看不懂林娜琏的眼。林娜琏半边脸发麻，也无暇摆出姿态，她甚至开始感受不到自己的脸，只有凑崎，她眼里只有凑崎。去捉对方小臂时蹭过丝绸面料，顺滑的触感偷走最后一缕摩擦，气若游丝，有什么东西在坍塌。凑崎连被禁锢都还摆着一张无辜的脸。是想要看她生气，还是想要逼她发疯？林娜琏怒极反笑，扣着凑崎手腕就往桌台上撞。  
烛火被撞灭。  
尾骨磕在桌缘，凑崎疼出泪花，本来轻松搭在林娜琏肩上的手转而用力去推。林娜琏张口就咬，在侧颈，结结实实一口，将凑崎咬出尖叫，在她手下如中箭负伤的猎物般倒地抽搐。被害人只能往凶手怀里倒。喜欢表演半推半就的戏码吗？不吧，别在她面前装了，不就是想要她这样么。她都知道，她现在知道了。虽然无法皆大欢喜，但可以如你所愿。凑崎折断她的桅杆，那她不介意在这片漩涡周旋久一些。林娜琏有脱身的自信。她擅长忍受同一片蓝的单调，更擅长乘风破浪。  
“nayeon.”  
哭腔将野蛮者拦了一道，凑崎哆嗦着摸上林娜琏耳尖，被随即反应过来的人使坏撞了一下。受惊而短促的呻吟，凑崎夹住她，有些难为情地咬住下唇。终于有了一点难过的样子啊。林娜琏观赏下这难得一见的表情，手掌再度摸索。  
“nayeon…”  
鄙夷于身体下意识的停顿，却还是勾上耐心的滑索，林娜琏哼出一段鼻音作为回应。内裤已经脱到膝盖，手掌正贴扶试水。凑崎蹭着她表情难耐，又铺上一层小心，像是寻宝人走到最后一步，却突然怀疑起自己的幸运。不是怀疑她，是怀疑自身。林娜琏瞬间有些心软。她怎么能心软。懊恼的抵在凑崎肩头，对方齐肩的发尾扫得人发痒，林娜琏垂下的手被凑崎握住。  
掌心斑斑点点微凉，林娜琏侧头，发觉凑崎正很认真的盯着她掌心自己情动的标记看。真是个怪胎。凑崎不害羞，她自己倒有些脸颊发热。微微收缩指掌，随即被掰直，凑崎看她一眼，林娜琏心里生出莫名的预感。小腹开始旋转，对方在她目光下一寸寸亲着指骨，偶尔伸出舌尖舔舐，林娜琏的心也被湿热包裹。舌尖会是什么颜色？粉红色么，像她喜欢的果冻那样。虔诚的模样绞紧林娜琏的胃，她夹住那条湿软物，手指往里撞，将身前人撞得更软，将凑崎撞出呜咽。林娜琏靠在她肩头自下而上看水渍沿嘴角流淌，凑崎像被弄坏的玩具。  
手腕受力，林娜琏依言停下，凑崎将她的手抽出来，最后在手背亲一下，垂眼看向她。渴望？希求？迷恋，偏执。她看到好多熟悉的东西，像在看自己的脸。我们很像，不是么？凑崎抬腿踩在她小腹，林娜琏垂眸帮对方褪下内裤。  
“nayeon、”  
呼唤带上欢喜，航海家缓慢探着深浅，小说家乘客发出舒服的哼声。林娜琏无奈。  
这下开心了吧，对方。  
凑崎在被亲的发软的间隙分神。有些性事像低热的温烧，心意流转交合，潜于温泉、昏昏然的高潮。林娜琏是肃静的木，保持着某种步伐，前庭信步，倚门而待，亲一下她下巴似征询又似安抚。在无垠、洪水湮没的梦幻国度，小溪摸索着寻找楼梯。*临潮的海坝倏尔多情，弯曲柔媚放缓姿态。林娜琏绕过脊背锁着凑崎肋骨调整姿势，另一只指腹紧压滩涂如亲吻唯一的大地。海沫推叠海沫，林娜琏尽心延长着海线。凑崎配合地逐浪，被勾着耻骨的人伺机揉弄于一点。急流冲垮沙堡，一下、两下，夷残骸为平地。暖意漫灌，脱力的人松手任另一方打捞。林娜琏扶着发颤的躯体耐心等待着，等待城堡的主人回到她身边。  
然后呢？  
抽手时明显感受到凑崎往自己怀里缩，林娜琏沿着丝质裙摆边缘来回，折起的边角割在掌心。凑崎本能地不安，又困于情潮未起，只用额角压了压对方肩头。谁知一下触了对方机关似，还带着湿润的手挤入本就贴身的下摆、指掌顺着曲线张开，臀肉被包裹的同时林娜琏用力掐了下她。哆嗦着夹紧对方，又被顺势托起，凑崎于惊呼中后背直撞门板、一下疼得弓腰。没能反应过来前就被林娜琏掂起架在腰上，受惊的人于闷哼中手忙脚乱试图保持平衡。这样……继续吗？没跟上林娜琏转变的契机，凑崎一面不解，一面抱着身前的脑袋喘息，对方也明显呼吸紊乱。  
或许林娜琏只想拿她泄气。凑崎下意识抿起嘴巴：对方的确有权愤怒。腿间敏感地感知到顶跨，乳肉被鼻尖隔着布料来回刮蹭，凑崎下巴抵着那人颤抖，对方鬓角贴附的汗水反而让她定心立直身子贴近。托扶者显然没料到凑崎的主动，嘴里低声犹疑着。丝绸面料没有多少弹性，勾勒乳房下方半圆月弯，正中其间、乳尖呼之欲出。林娜琏探着兔牙轻轻咬住，在头顶模糊不清的哼声中隔着布料拉扯；又张口含住，舌面包裹起伏。滚烫的内腔即使隔着布料也灼人，与下体紧密相贴的小腹表面开始沥水，凑崎微蹭着下滑，林娜琏心领神会将人放下。  
裸足踩在脚背，本来不明显的身高差此时因姿势尽显。鼻尖，两侧颈线，直平锁骨，再往下身形飘荡，手掌跟着曲线走，绸缎落地。再度摸索到穴口时脸上一热，凑崎摸着她的脸下挫。  
主动求欢的样子，大概漂亮吧。想看。林娜琏扶捏对方脖颈压向月光打在门板上的窗口，凑崎玫瑰红的鼻尖控诉似居高临下。平日爱好稀奇古怪乱叫的人做爱时出乎意料的压抑，微张着嘴却没有声音只会让人很想操出些什么。她盯着凑崎的脸不断化开，直到看到对方喉咙深处模糊湿亮的内壁，像问好。  
另一个口也说爱她。  
轰鸣声自远方如旧日回忆，隔着海体、穿过森林，敲打在现世的玻璃上。凑崎膝盖发软，重又被林娜琏自腋下托起，她失神地望着窗外。规矩的窗框，很远的海，模糊视线中画面翻涌；抽插的水声淡远，后脑发丝蹭着门板冲刷，随交合颠簸之人仰头直愣着眼——怪兽的脊背不断爆裂，猩红疤痕触目惊心。内腔在冒烟，喉咙如浴火书页般蜷曲，林娜琏的唇好烫，熔岩落在她身上，在胸口点燃无数烟洞，吞噬、扩大，猖獗一片，将她整个心陷害为黑洞。嘴唇开始燃烧，火星划过脸颊；比夜更深的岩浆奔涌入海，水汽直冲云天。耳廓遭尖牙刺咬，凑崎小腹抽搐。  
火山，爆发了。  
————  
*取、改自毕肖普译诗。

5  
凑崎一整个上午都伏案于窗前的书桌上。林娜琏假装不经意靠近，自上而下看对方似乎在稿纸上涂画些什么。她掩饰性喝一口茶，转身准备离开，被凑崎扯住衣角，将本子举到她面前，小画家本人则在后方歪头定定看着。林娜琏不好意思推脱，只好就着瞄了眼稿纸。  
是座正在喷发的火山，比较抽象派的那种。  
林娜琏又对着粗糙的线条来回扫视几下，最终疑惑地抬头对上凑崎满怀期待的眼。对方指着纸面确认，林娜琏点点头回应。她是看出来这是火山了啦，但是凑崎心血来潮画这个干嘛。被人推着来到窗前，海风吹得她退缩，偏偏凑崎又从后边压制，伸手指向不远处海面。  
什么也没有啊。林娜琏嘟囔着，身后人探出脑袋凑近，眼睛依旧亮晶晶的，她只好摇摇头表示不解。眼前再度出现那页纸。林娜琏忍着被凑崎从背后拥抱的不适应，视线在两者间交替。海，火山；火山；海。  
海底火山爆发。  
凑崎落在后颈的吻突如其来。林娜琏手中的纸脱落，从二楼飘飘扬扬落下，视线中的海面开始动荡模糊。  
明明什么也没有。  
或许是被淹没了也说不定。  
是昨晚么，但她又确实回想不起来任何相关的迹象。林娜琏捂着半边脸于窗前回身，在她思绪中穿梭的人正端着自己那份饮品进来，手上还拿着一根笔直的……面条？  
凑崎将它用作搅拌。  
林娜琏见证这一无语极的行为在自己眼前上演，没忍住翻了个白眼，走上前一掌拍在凑崎后脑瓜。当事人果不其然很委屈，放下杯子，举着那根已经被部分沾湿的硬质面条示意林娜琏随她走。林娜琏下楼跟到厨房，眼见对方将手里那根东西扔进了正沸水的锅——锅里煮的当然也是面条。  
这叫循环利用，懂不。  
凑崎仰着脸洋洋得意，路过离开时还故意撞了下她肩膀，就很像那种拼命炫耀想要获得肯定的幼稚园小孩。林娜琏叹口气走到料理台接替过任务，添了些水，盯着锅底逐渐瘫软开的面条又忍不住想，如果夺走凑崎手中的小红花，对方会哭吗？  
她不自觉吞咽。在沙滩上散步偶然捡起的心意有如掉入浪的贝壳，不在最初捉住，再就只会被浪越卷越远，最终吞没海口。万一凑崎要她留下呢，林娜琏捂着脸，啊，自己未免想太多了，她们甚至称不上什么关系。林娜琏的眉毛纠在一起，比起去猜测对方是如何想，现下更明显、确定的，其实是自己的心意吧。她不习惯这样的心情。而她到现在也不是很理解对方的一些，大大小小，包括赤脚在家里走，突如其来的拥抱，亲吻，与亲近。凑崎不在乎面孔，林娜琏倏忽想是不是谁都可以。  
下午两人便出发去了岛的另一边。路程不远不近，林娜琏却没有细想之前是否错过许多机会。在看到码头时她脑海只剩一个念头：这便是离开的地方。凑崎与眼前这位似乎是船家的阿婆谈笑风生的场景于她恍若隔世。她们说着林娜琏听不懂的语言，相视而笑，笑声将过去那几日里她与凑崎面面相觑，沉默、互不相通、无法交流的日子彻底打翻，连带两人间一切模糊而不可语之物落水。她恍然又有了眩晕失衡之感。  
阿婆翻出日历本时林娜琏心里一紧，对方在上面圈圈画画些许，而后抬头望向她，林娜琏赶紧靠近。每两处被圈起的日期只相隔半月，不算太久，但基于此处偏僻，她猜测来往的应该也只有私家小船一类。但只要能载她离开就好。身旁人默不作声点了下日历某处，提醒这是今日，林娜琏随之呼吸一滞。  
最快明天就有一班。  
她有些犹豫地看向凑崎，对方神色自若看回她。心脏密密麻麻刀片进出般抽痛，每吸一口气都疼得人弯腰，林娜琏皱着眉扭头。  
两人留宿于阿婆家的客房。  
林娜琏早早入了被褥，凑崎站在室外露台，摸着耳朵软骨上的伤口思绪晃荡。其实中午那时她并未走远，而是躲在转角偷看。做饭做到一半拍脑袋的样子固然可爱，但又是在苦恼什么呢。她没有办法不多想。  
好没意思。凑崎深深吐出一口气，前倾靠在栏杆。为一些既定、无法改变，又不受自己控制的事情而焦虑，好没意思。  
“sana？”  
屋内摇摇晃晃的呼唤与从记忆深处探出的回音缠合。凑崎转身，林娜琏在床上向她招手——到我这来。  
她不要到谁那去。  
隔天两人坐在草坪上等船。风和日丽，航船一定会来，林娜琏却觉得骨子里潮潮的，似在求雨，最好还是雷暴。她眼皮跳一下，意识到些什么，一面无奈地撇嘴，一面偷瞄在一旁玩草的人。凑崎看什么都是一副兴致盎然的样子，哪怕只是面对一摊了无姿色的杂草。  
她想起凑崎捧着她的脸笑。  
太潮湿了，这些日子，吻，性爱，对方的眼。受潮而卷曲的书页，凑崎曾那般蜷缩在躺椅。年轻人弯曲的脊背，夜晚收折，白日舒展。林娜琏抬手覆上凑崎额头，那人一下被封印似闭上眼，蹭着她掌心。林娜琏被逗乐，用指腹摸摸胎毛。她更喜欢白天的凑崎。亲近她，亲近热源，去凑崎身子里摘太阳。被人压在身上抱住，凑崎埋在肩窝哼哼唧唧，林娜琏却在耳边漫灌的海浪声中渐渐收敛了笑容。  
现在的快乐又是否是对过往的背叛？  
她摆脱不了海。不安在平日如椎骨藏匿，被皮肤包裹、不见真相，伸手却总能摸到形状。如果能逃开也好，只不过唯痛苦比较给予人重量。即使意识到不对劲，知道这是消耗，也暂时想不到别的能督促自己前进的方法，或言力量了。一直前进的人大概是不愿停下的，无法、也不能停下。她已经走了太久、太远，远到航道消失，不见来路，不见去路。  
就算真有彼岸，而她足够幸运到达，那个彼岸果真就不会辜负她么？她费尽千辛万苦追寻，为了它而成为现在的她。她的全部，那个自己从未亲眼见证的无人岛拥有全部的她。  
无法轻松，她不容许自己放松。  
“nayeon!”  
面前人背着手，一贯笑嘻嘻的脸。心中无端生出宽容，林娜琏将碎发别到耳后，伸出手来。在这个即将离别的时刻，就算对方送给她一束草，她也会感动的，大概。  
凑崎摸出一枚草戒指，顶端一朵小黄花正对她。  
花都蔫了。林娜琏靠近些，假模假样看一会儿，直起身将眼前的手推了回去。凑崎也不恼，顺着力道收臂，低头亲吻了那朵小花。凑崎亲吻她时也是这样么？视线中那枚草戒指又被举到眼前，小黄花也没有因为凑崎的吻而重获新生。林娜琏摆摆脑袋，试图甩掉这些奇怪的想法，抬头去看跪坐在面前坚持不懈的人。耷拉着眉毛，眼神恳切，好像在说请不要嫌弃。  
直到手指被套牢，林娜琏才有了这是一枚戒指的实感。亲亲左脸，亲亲右脸，再亲亲额头，她闭着眼接受洗礼。再睁眼，凑崎无名指上赫然戴着另一枚戒指，只不过上面光秃秃的。林娜琏四下张望，发现附近没有任何小花。除了她戒指上这朵。  
她突然没有办法。  
人们说沦陷是不是就是这种感觉？莫名其妙，无能为力，以及对这份无能为力的自觉。它是如此的不可避免，也无谈控制，凑崎抱住她，像奇迹或言命运降临在她头上。像某种偶遇，爱没有历史，要不然为什么那么多人说愿意只活这刻。  
林娜琏第一次逃跑了。在凑崎先行离开后，她终是按耐不住偷偷追了上去。  
推迟半个月也没关系吧。  
回去时正退潮，她们到海滩捉沙蟹。林娜琏一抓一个准，凑崎则犹犹豫豫，看得她直摇头。优柔寡断，注定遭戕害。看起来就好欺负。  
接吻，做爱，整日黏黏糊糊，林娜琏隐约意识到自己陷入莫名，不后退，要在注定不一样的世界求索。岛上仿佛只她与凑崎，占有对方就是占有岛。  
她也欺负她。  
像小狗对骨棒垂涎欲滴，林娜琏偏在最后一厘米处拉紧绳套，享受驯服与控制的快感，要让饥渴者求她又谢她。以此而来的满足无限膨胀：对方是心甘情愿如此；纵心不甘情不愿，也如此。抗拒又绞紧，勉强的模样有种矛盾的美。好可惜，没法听凑崎亲口哀求，她也没法说些下流话。也不知道谁会更胜一筹。凑崎被折磨，心知林娜琏无耻，又无可奈何，每次做完都恨得红眼。可林娜琏猜对方喜欢这样。被束缚、被管教，有人压着她，逼迫她，爱她。  
她们也在凑崎的书桌上做。后入式能看到凑崎背后那道红痕，她们第一次做林娜琏留给凑崎的。沿着后肩平行、笔直的一条，似在白皙纸面用红线裁边……最终也随时日淡了去，消隐那日正好是再度离别前的夜晚。  
不知道怎么这么巧。  
衣袍半敞，袒胸露乳，又在把玩罗盘。  
凑崎伸手拉拢对方的睡袍倾身靠了上去，两人唇舌如初见般摸索，呼吸也慢。风吹灭蜡烛，短促的呻吟像断翅的雁，黑线垂直砸落地面，随之抽搐着悲鸣。  
林娜琏脖颈上浮杂的青筋像灰白墙等待扯落的藤曼，炫耀似，网住她的眼，烙烫血痕满布。撕破它，撕破它。凑崎眼见对方无力承受却不停下，反而加快速度，像在网一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，要鱼死网破。林娜琏无助地伸展肢体借力——当！金属落地的重音激得两人同时一顿。  
林娜琏的宝贝罗盘。  
凑崎费力地分神，罗盘主人则在她身下因着停顿大口喘气。对方显然也意识到掉落的物品为何，看神情似乎恍惚得很。心中的酸涩腐蚀凑崎要烂掉，一时间涕泪齐下。好丢人，凑崎仰着头后退，被人扯回来，绝望地吻。  
再暴力些，再野蛮些，撞断她。林娜琏抬腰去接。  
说不定于伤口处会再发新芽。  
排队登船时天阴沉沉的。没有拥抱，没有道别，林娜琏只往凑崎口袋里塞了些什么，直到船消失于岸边人视野都再没回头。  
林娜琏留给她那副地图。  
空余部分密密麻麻写满凑崎看不懂的字符，她视线来回巡游，突然停顿于某一点处，火山标记的顶部压着四个罗马字母——S.A.N.A.  
归属，在某位小航海家的地图。凑崎一下瘫倒在地，脱力般摊手任海浪打湿图纸。  
她的火山，两人的岛。


End file.
